<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview Incident by it-has-already-happened (BunniesofDoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157585">Interview Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/it-has-already-happened'>it-has-already-happened (BunniesofDoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [170]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omorashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/it-has-already-happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview quickly goes south for Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [170]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this a while back, decided to post it here. First time writing omo.I hope that this turned out alright! This is set pre-series, when Victor still had his long hair (early to mid twenties). Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor is pretty sure that this is the worst interview he’s ever done; not because of the interviewer, who is friendly and kind, or the location, which is nice, or even the questions, they’re good. It’s because he really needs to pee-he has for hours, since he finished his free skate, which was a while before this interview-and there’s no way out in sight.</p>
<p>He hadn’t wanted to do this. Yakov had ambushed him on his way to the bathroom and insisted that he do this particular interview. “It’s good for the sponsors,” the gruff coach had insisted. Will it still be good for the sponsors when Victor wets himself on live TV?</p>
<p>His bladder gives another painful throb, and Victor winces and crosses his legs, doing his best to ward off the ever-growing desperation that threatens to overwhelm him. It’s as if there’s an overfilled water balloon in place of his bladder, seconds away from bursting.</p>
<p>Oh, he really shouldn’t be thinking about water right now.</p>
<p>Trying to force himself to focus on the interview, Victor fakes a smile and turns his attention back to the reporter. “Sorry, what were you asking?”</p>
<p>It’s yet another question about his plans for next season; a topic they’ve already visited several times. There’s a pang from his bladder, and Victor grits his teeth and barely resists the urge to hold himself. This couldn’t possibly get much worse.</p>
<p>Except, in a typical fashion, it does. There must be something in the room that he’s allergic to, or maybe something is just bothering his nose, because it’s itching so badly that Victor is tempted to scratch it off his face. Or sneeze.</p>
<p>But, as Victor quickly realizes, there’s no way he can sneeze right now. Not only would be horribly embarrassing, but the sudden movement that occurs with sneezing would easily be enough to disturb the delicate hold he has on his bladder.</p>
<p>So he can’t sneeze, and he can’t pee, even though he desperately needs to be able to do both. Victor scrubs furiously at his nose, grateful that the interviewer has turned his attention to Yakov. He’s practically holding his breath at this point, willing his body to cooperate. Willing his nose to stop itching and the liquid sloshing around inside him to stay where it is.</p>
<p>He really shouldn’t have drank so many sports drinks earlier.</p>
<p>Yakov clears his throat, and Victor realizes with a jolt that the spotlight is back on him. He straightens up hurriedly from his pained slouch, taking a breath to prepare himself.</p>
<p>This proves to be his undoing.</p>
<p>Before the hurried realization hits him, Victor is lurching forward with a loud, uncovered sneeze. But that’s not the worst part. As he sneezes, his bladder gives another pang of complaint, and a sudden spurt of urine shoots out, soaking his pants. Victor gives a gasp of horror, which triggers another sneeze and another jet shoots out.</p>
<p>He’s losing his composure, and this is becoming a disaster.</p>
<p>Victor is frozen in horror temporarily; fortunately neither Yakov nor the interviewer seem to have noticed his dilemma.</p>
<p>A stroke of inspiration hits him, and Victor jumps up from his seat as though his chair had been suddenly lit on fire. Hopefully he hasn’t left a puddle. “I just remembered something that I have to take care of. Sorry, I’m going to have to cut this short!” he announces before bolting from the room.</p>
<p>Hopefully no one will notice that he’s wearing different pants to the awards ceremony.</p>
<p>Well, someone does notice. Yuuri keeps a recording of that interview. He claims that it’s because there’s some great skating advice in it and that it has nothing to do with how desperate Victor looks the entire time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>